


Whatever...

by alexcat



Series: The Seduction of Steve Rogers [22]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: After a few weeks without a date, Steve gets shy.





	Whatever...

**Author's Note:**

> A month-long series of drabbles follows the odd courtship of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark in a loosely connected fashion.

The two of them circled one another for several days without another date. There were some monsters to catch in Brooklyn, which turned out to be enhanced persons bent on larceny. DC called for Steve to come down for a meeting. Tony had to dash to California on business. 

A week passed with no dates. 

They were home on a Friday evening. Steve was reading Ellison’s _The Invisible Man_ in the common room. Tony had been in his workshop, tinkering on some weaponry for Steve’s suit when he decided to find some food. He was on his way to the kitchen when he saw Steve reading. He stuck his head in the door.

“What’s up?” 

Steve looked up and closed his book. “Just taking advantage of some quiet time.” 

“Haven’t seen you since the thing in Brooklyn.”

“You know, work,” Steve said, suddenly a little shy. 

“Wanna come to my place this evening? We can watch a movie or…”

“Or?” 

“Um, well, we can do whatever…”

“Sure, whatever,” Steve answered. 

“About eight?” Tony asked.

“Sounds good.”

“I’ll order some food.”

“Great.” 

Tony took off. Steve let out a breath, then wondered what whatever really meant. He’s find out soon enough.


End file.
